CometClan, PearlClan and Tribe of Silver Moon Prophecy Roleplay
As you noticed, CometClan and the Tribe have met each other, so it would be hard to keep track of both sides of the story. To compromise, I have created this page, so that from now on, instead of Roleplaying in CometClan or Tribe of Silver Moon, our roleplay is done here. Thank you. Peace LoverHarry and Ginny, Gregor and Luxa, Katniss and Peeta, Percy and Annabeth=♥ 04:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Prophecy (This is currently under construction, and I'm aware that it doesn't rhyme, but not all prophecies do.) "A flame, a cloud, the hawk will nimbly, rise from the ashes of their former home. First comes the flame. Like the first dawn, she will rise, powerful as the sun, yet her birth is cursed and will doom. She will sweep through the land like flames, and meet the Silver Moon. Second comes the cloud. Lost at birth, she will storm until kin meets kin. She will quench the flame, and together, embarking on a quest will they be seen. Third comes the hawk, flying gracefully, unseen to the flame. He will join the quest and soar higher than the cloud and flame. The trio isn't complete without nimble, who arrives last. Swiftly and as silent as the night. The Silver Moon shall become part of the quest, and they must meet the Pearl. Without the Pearl, they will fail to save, what matters the most. Shining brightly in the forest, the Pearl has to choose: Give assistance, or ignore the six, and doom the quest to fail. An oath will be fulfilled, and one of the questers shall be lost. Others may try to save the one, but no avail." ~The Prophecy of Truth RPG Centre Cloudburst's tail twitched slightly as she followed the other cats into the cave. "Wonder whats in here," she mewed to herself. KonaMiki= -Konata+Tsumiki 08:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- A slender silver she-cat greeted the newcomers in the cave. "That must be the healer." Flamedapple thought. Peace LoverHarry and Ginny, Gregor and Luxa, Katniss and Peeta, Percy and Annabeth=♥ 02:17, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Another she-cat emerged from the cave. She had a fierce looking expression as she stared at the newcomers. "Whos that?" Cloudburst whispered to Flamedapple. Yuuki Nao= -Queen of Sadists 13:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Flame, and I'm assuming it's her, right?) "I am Flame." The she-cat declared proudly. "Is it a coincidence that our names both have Flame in them?" Flamedapple asked, her voice holding laughter. "Perhaps." Flame agreed. Peace LoverHarry and Ginny, Gregor and Luxa, Katniss and Peeta, Percy and Annabeth=♥ 10:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (yea it is) "My full name is Flame that Engulfs Night." Flame told the visitors. "Nice to meet'cha." Cloudburst stepped forward. Yuuki Nao= -Queen of Sadists 12:12, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkscar noticed a small white tom with a blank expression on his face just watching him, so the tabby and white tom decided to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Hawkscar," he mewed kindly to the tom, whom he assumed was a prey-hunter. "I'm Stream Near Crashing Falls," replied the tom, "but call me Near for short." Hawkscar smiled at the tom, who still had an unreadable expression, though his eyes showed the faintest hint of emotion. "That's a bit of an unusual shortened name. I guess that makes you unique." Near nodded. "My mate Hope and I used to be loners. She's like me in the manner that her shortened name is not the first part of her long name, Light Where Hope Resides." "Cool!" Beyond Birthday; A psychopathic killer... or a hurting soul... 23:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Tribe, please leave the newcomers alone. They need to rest. And my name is Moonteller." The silver she-cat meowed. Peace LoverHarry and Ginny, Gregor and Luxa, Katniss and Peeta, Percy and Annabeth=♥ 00:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "How considerate of you." Cloudburst yawned and flexed her claws. Yuuki Nao= -Queen of Sadists 02:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay